


Make Up & Make Out

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen - Freeform, College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Noora, baby, you do more than enough,” she insists, steeling herself against the kitchen counter before running a haphazard hand through her hair. Her eyes haven’t met Noora’s in...she isn’t quite sure how long. “I just...I don’t know, lately everything has just been a lot.”
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Make Up & Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: Provide.

Eva’s not quite sure how the argument started. She knows she’s losing, though.

“Noora, baby, you do more than enough,” she insists, steeling herself against the kitchen counter before running a haphazard hand through her hair. Her eyes haven’t met Noora’s in...she isn’t quite sure how long. “I just...I don’t know, lately everything has just been a lot.”

She’s not lying. She never lies to Noora. But university is hard, making her tired and unsure of nearly everything in her life, and though the tie that she has to Noora has never once been questioned, she feels it straining, pulling, fraying at the edges with the disconnect slowly inching towards the center. It’s nowhere close to breaking, she knows that much, but it’s still not where Eva wants it. _Life_ still isn’t where Eva wants it.

She’s becoming afraid that she’s the kind of person who’s never satisfied, no matter how happy she is. She doesn’t know how to explain that to Noora, who thinks so logically and methodically and with so much reason. Doesn’t know how to say that she’s just not doing great lately, and it’s no one’s fault, not even her own. She’s just...in a phase, she supposes, one that’s filled to the brim with opportunities for adjusting, growing, learning. And because of that, things are stressful. 

Eva misses high school, when she’d kiss Noora in the hallway, sittting in the perch by the window with her legs up around her knees, flipping middle fingers to boys who’d whistle— unless it was Isak, who’d come up beside them with a gracious applause and then smash his own lips to his boyfriend Even’s, laughing as he’d break away and declare, “we’re all such poster children for heterosexuality."

Eva misses that: the sound of Isak’s laugh. He’s at home in Oslo, hasn’t visited her and Noora in London in a little over a month, though that time feels more like a year. Eva misses simplicity, easy math tests on Tuesdays that she didn't even have to study for and cheap vodka on Fridays, dumped into her mouth and swallowed down until she danced so much she couldn’t feel her feet. She misses not working, not studying. She misses feeling alive. She misses having moments to breathe, to recollect, to be at one with herself and everyone around her that she cared about without feeling like she was just fending off tasks, chores, and homework in the meantime.

Eva hasn’t realized she’s voiced so much aloud until Noora’s hands are beside hers, parallel on the chipped marble counter. Her clear, determined eyes stare back into hers and Eva feels some of her own resolve rebuild from it.

“Then let me make it easier,” Noora says. “Let me provide for you in every way you need me to. In every way that I always want to.”

A shiver runs through Eva’s entire body. Noora slants her hand against her cheek, slipping down to her throat in a gentle caress, and then urging her touch down towards Eva’s crop top, slipping it up and against her lacy, bargain bra that she’d bought last week in a fit of retail therapy. 

“And we can start here,” Noora says once she has Eva undressed, fitted against the kitchen sink and lurching against her movements. _“I_ can start here, to be good for you. I can give you this.”

“You’re so good,” Eva gets out, her tone nearly begging, among other things, for Noora to know this. “You’re always so good.”

Her words have new meaning when Noora mouths against her clit, but Eva’s sure she knows what she means. Sure she knows even if Eva didn’t say anything at all. They always know each other. Eva can’t imagine them ever not knowing each other.

“You’re always so good to me,” she repeats, and Noora grins up at her, mouth slick and glistening, knowing.

“Well, let me try to be even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
